Comic Book Store
by ScoobyGal55
Summary: Chloe finds out Clarks secret in a way you'd never imagine. Part 11 up. Please R
1. This Silly Comic Book Store

1 Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: Enjoy.  
  
Chloe finished up her work and started to walk home. Working late nights on the paper was becoming a regular thing. But that was okay. It's not like she had a social life of any kind. Sue she had Pete… and Clark. But Clark would never think of anything but Lana Lang. Maybe if she just started to like somebody else.  
  
Nah.  
  
Noises could be heard from not to far away. It sounded like yelling but Chloe couldn't be sure. She ran toward the sound.  
  
Two large men were fighting over what looked like a light bulb. But this being Smallville, who knew? Chloe walked up to the men. "Excuse me? Can I please be told what is going on? You can't be on school property."  
  
"Her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Am I miming? Of coarse her."  
  
"Me?" Chloe asked. They turned to her and stopped fighting. The largest man smiled. The smaller, large man threw the bulb at her. She flinched, but it never hit her. She kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Can I help you?"  
  
Chloe opened her eyes. A funky looking man stood in front of her. It looked like she was in some sort of comic bookstore. But how did she get there? "Um… no. But thanks. I'll just… look."  
  
She went up to a shelf that had a sign "Special Sale". She looked at the comic books. Batman, heard of it. The Hulk, not new. Spider man, old news. Superman? She grabbed the comic and held it up to the shopkeeper. "Is this a new one?"  
  
"NO! That's Superman #1005. Special Edition. Not new. Haven't you heard of him?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
"Have you been living in a cave for the past 70 years?"  
  
"I'm not that old. And no. I lived in Smallville my whole life."  
  
"Now I know you were kidding me."  
  
'I swear. I've never heard of him."  
  
"He lived in Smallville until his father died and then he moved to Metropolis and worked at the Daily Planet. That's were he met Louis Lane. He fell in love with her and had to keep that big secret from her."  
  
"Secret?"  
  
"Yeah, he was like an alien. He came down with these meteor rocks. Or Kryptonite. His biggest enemy was Lex Luthor, this rich guy."  
  
"I know Lex. Now why would a person name their child Superman?"  
  
"They didn't. His name is Clark Kent."  
  
"What?! Clark Kent? OMG!"  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	2. What about me?

1 Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: OMG! Hey I got reviews. Aren't you guys happy for me? Of coarse you are. LOL. Anyhow, with help from my new good friend Matt, lol, I have some ideas. Thanks Matt.  
  
"Clark Kent? Ha, ha, ha. Funny. Did Lex set this up? Hmm? He is always doing something with his stupid money. And his father Lionel has it out for me… or I think he does."  
  
The comic storeowner frowned. "Okay, kid. I really don't like when people put me on the spot like that. I thought you didn't know anything about the comic and now all of a sudden you know the villain's father's name. I get that this is all some joke to you but now it's not funny…"  
  
"I'm so sorry. It's all coming back to me. Will you please tell me more? Wait, what?"  
  
"Nothing, nevermind. Fine, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me about Clark. Everything. From the beginning."  
  
"Okay. So Clark is like 5 years old and these meteor rocks fall down onto this small farming town called Smallville. Except Clark doesn't live in Smallville at the time. He lives in outer space on a planet with his real parents. But the planet exploded and before it did Clark's parents put him in a shuttle and sent him hurtling towards Earth, along with the other parts of the planet."  
  
"So the meteor rocks are part of Clark's home planet?"  
  
"Exactly. You're getting it. So some people die, but on the bright side Clark is found by Martha and Jonathan Kent and they adopt him."  
  
"So was the adoption legit?"  
  
"Yeah, everything was. He was legal. It's not like we have laws against people from other planets. So these meteor rocks turn out to be this kryptonite stuff and Clark can't touch them on Earth. And that is his only weakness. Pretty sad huh?"  
  
"The meteor rocks are his only weakness. What a stupid weakness. Couldn't he have had a broken ankle or something?"  
  
"It goes with the story, miss. It doesn't exactly tell much about his childhood but…"  
  
"Let me guess. Clark has a crush on a girl named Lana Lang?"  
  
"I don't know. She comes in the comic every so often. She's his ex."  
  
"As in con, right?"  
  
"No girlfriend."  
  
"Damn Lana getting everything she wants."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind, continue."  
  
"Apparently her parents died in the meteor crash."  
  
"Really? You don't say. I don't think she has EVER mentioned it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind, continue. How does Clark move to Metropolis again?"  
  
"When his father dies he moves and becomes a reporter. He falls in love with a girl named Louis Lane, but she doesn't suspect a thing. Everytime there is trouble, Superman, faster then a speeding bullet, changes into the S costume and saves the day."  
  
"Okay, I think I've heard enough. Just on more question."  
  
"Go ahead, ask"  
  
"Is a Chloe Sullivan in the comic at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah that seems plenty fare." Chloe said pulling at her hair. "Plenty." 


	3. Going Back

1 Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about spelling mistakes. I don't really check over my work. But you didn't *sob* have to get on my *sob* case about it. I'm joking. I got some pretty good reviews and some not good reviews. Oh well. I hope you like it.  
  
"Mam, I have to go home. So are you going to buy anything or what?"  
  
"I think I'm going to have to recover from… everything. You mind if I lock up for you? Please?"  
  
"I don't know. Miss, I just met you and…"  
  
"Trust me. Please."  
  
The storeowner sighed. He handed over the keys, and why he did that who knows. He walked out of the store. Chloe sat on the floor. This was an… an odd feeling. Clark Kent, a super hero? How could that be possible? It was Clark, the boy next store with the great looks and the goofy smile. *sigh*  
  
She looked at one of the comics she dropped when she had sat down. She flipped through them. It did look a great deal like him, but it couldn't be. Clark Kent is not super hero material. He's hunky boyfriend material. How…?  
  
She stood up. Whatever that light bulb thing was it may be in the store. She looked around. There was always hope and it was a miracle she could even walk. She was in shock. Clark was… wow.  
  
Then she found it. It wasn't a light bulb but it certainly didn't belong in a comic book store. Chloe picked it up. It sounded like it was speaking but that couldn't be possible. She leaned closer to it.  
  
And in on sudden flash she was home. Everything was the same as she had left it. Too bad she wasn't. 


	4. Fine, fine, fine. I'll tell you

1 Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: I wrote more and I'm still aware the Louis is not the way to spell it. You do not, I repeat do not have to tell me that anymore. It's getting really annoying. I type really fast and I really don't have time to check in the book of superman (or I just for a minute thought Clark was gay- nah). So I'm sorry. But seriously stop or I will.  
  
The next day, Chloe walked into the school. She knew Clark's secret. Did he even know? If he was an alien and he came to Smallville when he was so young- it could be easy to forget something's from the past.  
  
She decided she would keep a hush but it wouldn't last for long. She knew that she didn't have the personal strength to leave this "secret" alone.  
  
Clark and Pete ran up to her. "Chloe, I tried to call you last night but you didn't answer. Were you feeling okay? You don't look to good."  
  
"I feel fine, Pete. But now I think I'm going to need to go to the bathroom and check my makeup." Chloe laughed. "Later."  
  
She ran away toward the bathroom. Thank god. For some odd reason she couldn't even look at him. How could Clark be this super kid? Now that she thought about it he did have a lot of super kid qualities. He was always around when something strange happened. It was all true.  
  
  
  
Clark looked at Chloe as she ran away. She hadn't said hi. She hadn't even looked at him. Was she mad because he hadn't helped her with the newspaper last night? Probably. But he had to stop the weird snake guy from killing Lana (again).  
  
But it was worth it. Lana had come up to him after the ordeal and hugged him mumbling. "I haven't been so happy since my parents bought me a fairy princess outfit. But then they died."  
  
He stopped thinking about Lana (and her dead parents) and ran after Chloe leaving Pete alone (good thing he's used to it).  
  
  
  
Chloe stepped out of the bathroom. Oh no. Clark ran toward her. "Clark! Hey, what are you doing over on the girls bathroom side of the tracks?" She avoided to look at his eyes.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Don't lie. Why?"  
  
"Clark. I know who you are. I know who you REALLY are."  
  
"Oh." 


	5. I hoped I was wrong

1 Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: I know that the last chapter was pretty stupid, but please don't mock me. LOL. I've been trying to get back at this fic but I have a million going on at once. I sometimes write one shots, but then some people want them to be series'. But enough about that, lets get onto the story. I really hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Clark, I was avoiding you just so that we wouldn't have to have this conversation. Please don't put all my good work to waste. Maybe we can talk later about this. But I… not now."  
  
"Chloe, I think you have the wrong idea. Um… what is the secret that you heard about me? Because you are most probably mistaken."  
  
Chloe chuckled. "Now that I think about it, it all makes sense. Whenever something weird happens, you're there. You can never go near Lana. Now I know why. It's so strange that I didn't know this all before. It's so strange that I have known Clark Kent my whole life and he kept this huge secret from his friends. And most importantly he kept it from me!" she mumbled.  
  
"I didn't know how you would react. I thought it would be a little like this, but with you avoiding me and wanting me to go away. Oh wait, you are already doing that." Clark said angrily. "I really wanted to be wrong, Chloe. I really did."  
  
Clark gave her one last look of disappointment before he stalked away. How did Chloe even find out? Was it when he was fighting the amazing snake boy? Did she go looking for Clark and find a Batman wannabe?  
  
Chloe was a good friend of his, and if she was not going to hang out with him again… who knows what would happen. All he knew was when they fought before, it was nothing. But this time… this time they might not get back to where they were before. Would this make their friendship stronger or just plain gone?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe Sullivan knows Clark Kent's secret?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. Our informant told us that they were arguing in the halls. She said that she knew his secret and got mad because she had to find out in some unknown way. Or at least unknown to us."  
  
"Get her father in here. We can discuss a little get together and sharing of secrets."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor. I'll get right on it."  
  
"We're good buds now. You can just call me-" the man smiled at the man in front of him. "Lex." 


	6. Daddy Dearest

1 Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: I finally got a chance to look at my reviews and I really want to say that if you want to review don't act bitchy. My little sister was reading one of the reviews and it was cursing an so on. Luckily I could delete it, but seriously. I have a little sister to take care of and if I get something that curses and says that I'm a total bitch (hint hint rockydude) I will stop the story and report you to ffn. Get it? Got it? Good. Now enjoy. Please.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Luthor, you called me in?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Gabe, please sit." Gabe Sullivan took a seat. "As you may not know, I am friends with one of your daughters friends, Clark Kent."  
  
"Clark, yeah. Those two have been friends forever. I had no idea you knew him, sir."  
  
"Yes, he happened to save my life. I just keep wondering how this may have happened seeing that I was as good as dead. I believe that I hit him with my car but he says other wise. So I guess I'll just have to believe him. But yesterday changed things. Your daughter, Chloe, found out some crucial info that I think she should share with me."  
  
"So you want me to pump me own daughter for information? I can't do that."  
  
"No, no, no. I think you can" Lex said with his adorable devious smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe, are you home?" Gabe called. "I need to speak with you."  
  
"Dad? I'm in my room." The young girl called from the other room. Gabe walked toward her room.  
  
"I need to talk to you, honey."  
  
  
  
Clark walked home all alone. It wasn't a normal thing, but it would have to do. After his meeting with Chloe he had to get away. After he left campus he hadn't seen Pete or Lex or even Lana. Maybe talking to them wasn't going to be such a good idea, but he needed to talk to somebody. Maybe he's parents would understand, but then again maybe not.  
  
They would be furious if they found out that Chloe knew. Not only could it get her in danger but the whole town as well.  
  
He reached his home. The door opened as his parents rushed toward him. "Clark! Where were you? Always call before you-"  
  
"Mom, Chloe found out."  
  
"Found out what, son." Mr. Kent asked. Martha sighed. She understood what he meant. What other secret does her son hold dear? Well, the ones that she knows about.  
  
"I don't know how she knew. She just did. I wish that I hadn't gotten upset with her. I seem to be doing that a lot, lately. Maybe I should just go over to her place and talk to her. I think she should know the truth."  
  
Jonathan interrupted. "No, I don't think she should get into this more then she already has. It's not right."  
  
"Jon, she already knows stuff. And she's a good friend of Clark. If Clark thinks she can keep a secret then she can keep a secret."  
  
"Alright, Clark. You call her first and she can come over here so that we can all have a little discussion." Clark nodded his head and walked to the other room and picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
"Mmm-I don't wanna go…."  
  
Ring.  
  
"Phone…"  
  
Ring.  
  
"Coming… wait"  
  
Ring. Beep. "You have reached the answering machine of-"  
  
"I told them to wait." Mumble, mumble. "Impatient bastards."  
  
The man picked up the phone. "Speak."  
  
"Yes, this is Lex. Who's calling?"  
  
"Chloe? You have some information for me. Great, great. I'll be right there." 


	7. Rambling

1 Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: Hey I'm sorry about being a bitch in the last author's notes. It was unintentional. It's just hard when people are making fun of you in reviews when it has no relevance to the story. Enjoy the story. I've been going off topic and now I'm getting right back on topic. Well sorta.  
  
  
  
"How nice of you to join me, Ms. Sullivan."  
  
"You can call me Chloe, Lex. You always do when Clark is around, this shouldn't be any different."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe."  
  
"You called my Dad and said that you-" Chloe was interrupted.  
  
Lex stood up and pulled out a chair for her. "Sit down and then we can discuss matters from there."  
  
"Thanks… I guess." Chloe said as she sat down. "You're acting weird. What's going on?"  
  
"Well you had that story to tell me. Just go ahead with that."  
  
"Oh, okay. I kinda found out Clark's secret. I can't tell you what it is because it's a secret but the way I found out is totally weird."  
  
"Clark's secret? Chloe, I already know. He told me when we first met. When I hit him with my car."  
  
"Hit him? I thought you just drove off the bridge and he jumped in after you."  
  
"That's what he told me at first. But then he told me the truth. The truth about him. So anything about his secret is old news to me. You can talk about it openly if you wish. This is your time to talk about this thing, this secret, that had been bugging you."  
  
  
  
"No answer." Clark said as he hung up the phone. "She's not at school and she's not at home. Where can she be?"  
  
"I don't know, son. Maybe you should just give her time to cool off before we have to talk to her. At school tomorrow you can invite her over."  
  
"Okay Dad."  
  
Martha Kent hugged her son. "Get some rest. Tomorrow I want you to catch the bus. At least once would be nice."  
  
"Okay Mom"  
  
Clark ran up the stairs to his room. It didn't take long for him to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Lex. I mean, it's just so horrible. How can Clark be… no. I shouldn't think this way. Clark is my friend. I mean, it's not his fault that he's this way, I don't think. Maybe I should talk to him. He can explain why he didn't tell me. Although it is a little weird that he told you and not me."  
  
Lex sighed. She had been rambling on for hours without a little hint. This was beginning to get annoying. He needed information and she had it. Chloe looked nice in that… information. Need information. Clark has a secret and she has the answer to all Lex's questions. That's all this was about.  
  
"Chloe, where or how did you find out about Clark's "secret"?"  
  
"That's the weird part. That's why I came to you. I need to figure out how I got there. I was going home from school and-"  
  
"Got where?"  
  
"A weird comic book store. But not the Smallville comic book store. It was a store from another dimension. Except I'm not in the comic book. Doesn't that suck? Pete is but I'm not. Pete was in it! Can you believe that? Pete hardly ever says anything, how come he got there. And you were there but you were fat and your head was all weird. Weirder then it is now." Chloe rambled on.  
  
Great. She's a nut. She had a dream about Clark in a comic book. This is my reliable source? Okay, Chloe stop talking. She won't stop. Alright I need some coffee, Lex thought.  
  
He stood up, leaving Chloe. "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Should this be the end? Hmmm… I shall ponder this. Also I'm sorry for any characters that were out of character. But I guess that's what happens when you find out a big secret. 


	8. Looking For Love

Comic Book Store  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, would you look at this? I'm continuing. I never saw that coming. I am brewing with ideas. I think Chloe is going to try to find out who those light bulb guys were. Chuckles at my light bulb idea. Hehehehe  
  
  
  
The Next Day at School:  
  
Chloe walked into Smallville High. The halls were filled with students, ready to go into their first class. Chloe looked down at her outfit. She wanted to wear something calm and comfortable, so that when she had her little talk with Clark, he would be mesmerized with her. Fat chance. She wore a green shirt and blue jeans.  
  
That was hardly going to get Pete's attention, not Clarks. She had always thought that Clark would give up on Lana Lang, the girl with a steady boyfriend, and look at what was right in front of him. But now that she went to that strange comic book store she knew his future and everything. It was horrible. Lois (yeah that's right. I spelled it correctly. Bow to me. Go ahead bow!) Lane would be his future dream girl. Why did that name sound familiar? Hmm….  
  
Did Clark have a thing for girls with double L's?  
  
Pete walked up to her. "Hey, Chloe. I didn't see you in 3rd period yesterday. You keep disappearing all over the place."  
  
"Sorry about that. I was talking to Clark and he said some things and I said some things. I had to get away."  
  
"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. When are you going to learn that Clark is obsessed with Lana? He won't look at you when she's in the room."  
  
"Thanks for making me feel bad."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe. I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to. I just want what's best for you. I want you to get over him. You're my friend and that's…."  
  
"Don't go all girly on me Pete. You're the only male friend I have left." Pete laughed. When was she going to give up on Clark Kent, the guy with an obsession, and look at what was right in front of her? He always thought that one day she would… but it was clear that it would never happen.  
  
"I'm sorry. Hey lets get some pizza after school? Then you can complain about Clark. But just the two of us."  
  
"Yeah, except cut the pizza part and glue in coffee." Good old Chloe and her coffee.  
  
"Okay, fine. I give in. Coffee."  
  
"Goo-" her beeper went off. "Damn. It's Lex. I'll see if I can make it to coffee. Later."  
  
"Yeah, Later." Pete sighed. "Much later." 


	9. Lex Bad. Coffee Good

Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: Please R&R =)  
  
  
  
Lex Luthor continued to click on the keys of his keyboard, nervously. How did this happen? He had to trace over what he had done the last three days. "First was…. And then I…. Oh my god. Daddy's money isn't even going to help me this time." Lex said to himself. The last thing he remembered was calling Chloe. Why? To show her something. Remember that Luthor.  
  
Why was he typing? That's weird. "Hmm… Interesting." He said, as he looked at what he was typing. "I'd better delete that… and stop talking to myself. It's getting weird."  
  
"Lex? You in here?"  
  
Damn! It's Chloe. I should hide the computer. Yeah, she'll never find it. Am I kidding myself? Of course she'll find it. It's Chloe for god sake.  
  
"Yeah, Clo. Be right out. I just have to finish my work." He took the computer and tossed in under the table. Damn laptop.  
  
*@*  
  
Did he just call me Clo? This is weird even for him. "Hurry Lex. I've got to meet Pete for pizza. I mean coffee."  
  
"You can't live without that coffee, can you?"  
  
"I need something to keep me alive. What is it you want anyway?" Chloe said as she watched Lex walk out of the other room. Nice pant suit… no thinking like that. Lex bad. Coffee good.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about that comic book store."  
  
"Oh, that. Well I did a little digging." She pulled out a large folder out of her backpack. "Little is kind of an understatement. But I was thinking about that light bulb they threw at me. There was a little engraving. I was trying to remember what it looked like."  
  
"Wait. Light bulb?"  
  
"Yes, a light bulb. I should have told you how weird it was. Everything seems like this big dream. Thinking about Clark and how his is a… but you already know."  
  
"He is a what?"  
  
"He is what he is. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should talk to him. What did you do when you found out."  
  
"I… well what I did was… I think you should… um… maybe… just do what you think is right."  
  
"But how do I know what I think is right is right? I mean I don't want to get him in trouble and normally when I find out this stuff I'd print it. Maybe I'd even get in the Ledger again… Oh my god! That's why he was jealous! Everything all fits in now. That's why he is always feeling sorry for Lana and every time she mentions her dead parents, who are dead, he says 'I'm sorry' it all fits in."  
  
Okay, she just gave me a few hints. Something she got in the Ledger and meteors. But with Chloe what isn't about meteors?  
  
*@*  
  
2 hours later  
  
  
  
"Thanks Lex. That's pretty good information. I think I can use that."  
  
"No problem. I think you missed your coffee date."  
  
"Oh man. Pete won't be to happy with me."  
  
"Well while you're here you might as well get some in your system." Lex said, standing up. "I'll pour you a cup."  
  
"Thank you." Chloe said. This would be interesting. Lex making his own coffee. Maybe she should get find a place to spit.  
  
A older woman walked into the room. "Mr. Luthor. Phone call for Ms. Sullivan. From a Mr. Ross."  
  
"Pete"  
  
"Pete? Um… Julie put it on speaker phone."  
  
"Yes sir." The old lady walked to the other room. Over a loud speaker the voice came.  
  
"Chloe? You're still there? What's up you missed the whole coffee no pizza fun."  
  
"I'm sorry, Pete. I was just discussing some stuff with Lex." Chloe said. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting the feeling that everybody wants to be friends with the special Lex Luthor. Nobody even remembers what he did to my family. They're all to busy being all buddy like with him. It's like nobody even remembers me. What do I have to do to get your attention? Make a few billion? Kill some people? Screw innocence over? Hmm?" Pete yelled so loud the speakers shook.  
  
"Pete, its Lex. I'm sorry you feel that way."  
  
"No you're not. You like taking everybody away from me. You take pleasure in it."  
  
"Don't say that!" Chloe added in. "Come on Pete. Remember what we were talking about a long time ago. Lex Bad. Coffee good. Hehehe."  
  
Beep  
  
"Lex bad?"  
  
"We need something to entertain ourselves."  
  
"He likes you."  
  
"Pete? No, were just friends. Anyway, he's going to end up marrying Lana Lang." 


	10. Lightbulb Men

1 Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: I finally got to writing more of this. Yay! I guess I got to it because I have a broken nose and I'm really bored. Anyway, please read and please review. Reviews are like candy, you get one and you neeeeeeeed more.  
  
  
  
If the plan had worked as they hoped, the girl would be abandoning her friend and making friends with the boy's worst enemy. All they had was the plan. He had taken everything from them. Their homes, their work, their family, and even their lives. Luckily they had gotten a second chance, well a third chance, to get rid of him.  
  
To get rid of the person who had taken everything from them. To get rid of the person who they hated the most. To get rid of Superman once and for all.  
  
*@*  
  
Clark, yet again, walked through those crowded halls looking for Chloe. This time they really had to talk. Now that Chloe knew his secret he felt the need to keep tabs on her constantly. But more importantly he needed to talk to her. He needed to justify his reasons for not telling her his secrets. She needed to know that she was the first to know and that he wouldn't have it any other way. She needed to know.  
  
"Clark, you look confused. Do you need somebody to guide you through the halls?"  
  
Thank God. I guess Mom was right. When I want something it comes to me. "Chloe. I was looking for you. I called last night. I wanted you to come over and talk. You know, about the… thing we need to talk about."  
  
"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry I wasn't home. I was over at the Luthor Castle. Where rich things grow." Okay, stupid joke. Rich things grow? But I can cover that up. "You really wanted to talk to me?" I really do want to know. Clark Kent has never talked to me when it was just about friend stuff. I mean even if it's about his secret, it's better then talking about the paper or something weird. That's all I am. This weird girl you come to when you want coffee and a weird story from the "wall of weird".  
  
"Duh. We hardly talk. Maybe it's because of lack of subjects. But now that we have a really big subject it might be easier."  
  
"Cool. If you want, we can ditch 4th period and go over your place. We can talk there."  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan"  
  
*@*  
  
She's talking to him. Maybe a fight? We can only hope. Fred tells me she loves him. That can't be. Why would the Great Spirit tell us to use this girl if she loves our enemy? Who knows? But we will find out. Hopefully she was the right girl, because that was out only lightbulb. 


	11. Lois Lane

1 Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: I've been working on my other Smallville fanfiction. So I haven't had too much time to work on this. So please enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chloe's POV  
  
  
  
Okay, it's just me and Clark…. And the odd feeling that somebody is watching us. But that isn't the point. Clark and I are talking. That's good. That's cool. He's telling me not to tell anybody about him being an alien. I agree. We're best friends, why would I rat him out? What purpose would I have? Fame? A job at "The Daily Planet"? That all seemed like flat coffee compared to this.  
  
He has a future. It's weird that I know more about him then he does. I asked him if he wanted to know this stuff, but he refuses. Why is he so stubborn? If I was in his position I'd want to know everything about my destiny. I was in that store for maybe 30 minutes reading those comics. I pretty much know the basics of his life, why won't he listen?  
  
Oh well. Anyway, I find it odd that his life becomes some big mystery and he gets pretty much everything I wanted. A job at The Planet, some cool friends, and a purpose in life. It's pretty cool. He ends up dating Lana… uck. But then, yay, they break up. Then Lana ends up with Pete. Very interesting. Also the fact that he and Lex do the whole president thing is pretty cool. I always knew that Pete was into politics and I heard Clark say something about Lex wanting that kind of stuff.  
  
Then Clark marries a girl named Lois Lane. Double "L's", it still makes me laugh.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Opps. Did I say that aloud?  
  
"What is it, Chloe?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. Sorry just thinking."  
  
I can't believe I didn't remember. I'm an idiot. I guess I just forgot because I'd been weird with the whole 'my best friend is an alien thing.'  
  
I really can't believe that Clark is going to marry my cousin. 


	12. I should have known

Comic Book Store  
  
A/N: Hey, look at this. I'm actually writing more of this. I feel like I need an applause (imaginary friend claps) Thank you. Thank you. Please review. (This is for all the people who get pissed off when others say this ) If you review I'll be tempted to write more. Much more. Bwa ha ha!.  
  
*@*  
  
"Chloe, in a way, I feel like I'm glad I got it out in the open." I say. "And I'm glad it was you I told. I don't know anybody else more fitting to know my secret then you."  
  
"Damn, Clark you're going to make me blush."  
  
I smile.  
  
"But."  
  
"Theres a but?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you find out? I mean, I wouldn't want anybody else to find out. Just you."  
  
"It's a long story but there was this lightbulb and this cool comic store guy and. wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you mean by you only want me to know?"  
  
"Uh. I mean I only want you to know about my secret."  
  
"What about Lex?"  
  
Lex? How did that come up?  
  
"I don't think telling Lex about me would be the best move. I don't know how he would take it. sometimes I feel that if he found out he'd experiment on me or something"  
  
"That's not how it seemed to me. Sounded like he took it well."  
  
WHAT? Ok. Calm down Clark.  
  
"Chloe, you didn't. did you?"  
  
"No, Clark. He told me that you had already told him your. how could I be so stupid? Of course Lex doesn't know! He was trying to find out all he could from me. That lying bastard!"  
  
"Chloe, calm down. I'm sure it's a big misunderstanding. We should talk to him. Figure this all out."  
  
"No. Clark if you go anywhere near him he. I don't know what he'd do but I don't want to take any chances. 


End file.
